freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
2007
*'28 Dec 2007' – Blend64 is an experimental 3D rendered tileset based on Isotrident. After being worked on for several years, its creator Yautja finally decided to release a public snapshot. Download and discuss. ~''Daniel Markstedt'' *'26 Dec 2007' – A Universal Binary of Freeciv 2.1.2 SDL client is now available. Get it while it's fresh. :) Download and discuss. ~''Daniel Markstedt'' *'25 Dec 2007' – However not based on the latest source release, a Universal Binary of Freeciv 2.1.1 SDL client for Mac OS X Tiger and above has been kindly donated by François Marlier. The loading game bug from the previous release should have been resolved in this release. Download and discuss. ~''Daniel Markstedt'' *'24 Dec 2007' – Your holiday Freeciv 2.1.2 - for good boys and girls (of all ages) - fixes some user interface issues, and improves translations. Read what's new and download a copy! Please note that this is the source code only. Packages for Windows and Mac OS X will be made available as they are created. ~''The Freeciv Dev Team'' *'1 Dec 2007' – If you have good eyesight, give the Tinydent tileset a go - now available for Freeciv 2.1! See this screenshot and download it today. ~''Daniel Markstedt'' *'26 Nov 2007' – We proudly present Freeciv 2.1.1 - a maintenance release that fixes many outstanding bugs issues in the 2.1 series. Read what's new and download a copy! Please note that this is the source code only. Packages for Windows and Mac OS X will be made available as they are created. ~''The Freeciv Dev Team'' *'17 Nov 2007' – For all of you who miss the Hobbits and Dunedain and their kin in 2.1 - here's a treat for you: Try the new Fantasy Nations modpack. Read the announcement or download directly. ~''Daniel Markstedt'' *'11 Nov 2007' – A unique minimalistic tileset for Freeciv 2.1 called Stratege has been released by nino in this forum thread. This is not quite like anything we've seen before. Download and try it out today! ~''Daniel Markstedt'' *'6 Nov 2007' – Timothy J. Crowell of Teklogs - a Wikia wiki dedicated to covering the latest news in technology - talked to me about my thoughts on Freeciv as an admin. Take a look: it's a good read if you want to know where we are today and where we're heading! :-) ~''Daniel Markstedt'' *'27 Oct 2007' – After 650 days of development Freeciv 2.1.0 is finally released! Thank you all for being with us all this time! Read what's new (since rc1), download a package and Play! ~''The Freeciv Dev Team'' *'27 Oct 2007' – Welcome to the lean and mean redesigned main page! You can now reach pretty much anything worth reading or getting with just one click. If there's something you think is missing, please discuss at the talk page. ~''Daniel Markstedt'' ---- First 2.1.0 Release Candidate :17 Oct 2007 :After exactly 19 months of beta, we have finally reached the point where we believe the code of Freeciv 2.1.0 to be "good enough" for everyday use. Therefore we proudly present the very first 2.1.0 Release Candidate (rc1). If no showstopper bug - i.e. crash that prevents a large group of players from completing the game, or fatal compile error - is discovered within 7 days, a final version will be released based on this code. Read what's new in this release and download a package! The Freeciv Dev Team ---- Map Mania :12 Oct 2007 :Get you hands on some recently published map: a large map of France by Mathieu Roy and a large map of mainland Europe and the Mediterranean area by Peter Weber. Also, there's a new version of the Italy map available. Happy mapping! ;) Daniel Markstedt ---- Freeciv Web Client :15 Sep 2007 :Originally announced early this year, Andreas Røsdal has been working hard on a Freeciv client that runs inside a web browser! This project recently reached workable status, with source code and a screenshot available from his webspace. Apache Axis, csoap, and a copy of the Freeciv data directory are required. Please give it a spin a tell Andreas about your experience. :) :Update: The source code is now available from Freeciv SVN. Read more at FreecivWebClient. Daniel Markstedt ---- Play Freeciv on SkyOS and ZETA :4 Sep 2007 :Thanks to Freeciv's SDL client, it's now easier than ever to play the game on various platforms: most recently added are SkyOS and ZETA. If you're a user of these operating systems, please check it out! Daniel Markstedt ---- Mac OS X package for 2.1.0-beta6 available :31 Aug 2007 :Mac OS X package for Freeciv 2.1.0-beta6 is now available at the Download page. Nathan Brazil ---- Windows packages for 2.1.0-beta6 available :24 Aug 2007 :Windows installer packages for Freeciv 2.1.0-beta6 are now available at the Download page. Christian Prochaska ---- They are twins! Freeciv 2.1.0 beta5 and beta6 released :23 Aug 2007 :A week ago, Freeciv 2.1.0-beta5 was created and uploaded, but just moments later a critical bug was discovered that would cripple the game if installed for the first time! For this reason, its announcement was put on hold. Then we went back to work on an early 2.1.0-beta6 which is now available from Freeciv's ftp. Note that this is just the source code. Ready-to-run binaries for various platforms will be made available as they are created. Just watch this space! The Freeciv Maintainers ---- Universal Binary SDL client package :8 Jul 2007 :François Marlier has been kind enough to donate an excellent Universal Binary package of SDL Freeciv for Mac OS X. Unlike the GTK package, it doesn't require X11 to be installed. It's built for Tiger but seems to work fine on Panther as well. Download it today! :) Daniel Markstedt I think it might be this file: Freeciv 2.1 beta4 SDL UB dmg Emj 23:10, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ---- 2.1 Modpack Bonanza :25 Jun 2007 :After a very long draught of content for Freeciv 2.1, there are now two modpacks available for this version: Ancients (info) and Fantasy, both offering radically different gameplay from the standard rules. In addition, if you prefer Amplio style gfx, there are unofficial tilesets available for download from Apolyton (requires registration.) to link to Ancients 2.1.0-2 Daniel Markstedt ---- A batch of 2.1 tilesets :16 Jun 2007 :With the latest batch I uploaded recently, there are now a respectable number of 2.1 compatible tilesets available. Special thanks to engla for updating the wiki page! Daniel Markstedt ---- Windows packages for 2.1.0-beta4 available :03 Apr 2007 :Windows installer packages for Freeciv 2.1.0-beta4 are now available at the Download page. Christian Prochaska ---- Mac OS X (PPC) package for 2.1.0-beta4 available :3 Apr 2007 :Mac OS X (PPC, Tiger + X11) package for Freeciv 2.1.0-beta4 is now available at the Download page. Nathan Brazil ---- Fourth beta release of Freeciv 2.1 is not a joke :31 Mar 2007 :Freeciv 2.1.0-beta4 is now available for download as a source code tarball! Ready-to-run binaries will be made available as they are created. This is still a beta release, so there are still bugs left to squish. If you encounter a new (or old) bug, please feel free to report it. For a list of changes since the last beta, see NEWS-2.1.0-beta4. Note the release date; this is not an April Fools' joke! The Freeciv Maintainers ---- Mac OS X (PPC) package for 2.1.0-beta3 available :25 Mar 2007 :Mac OS X (PPC, Tiger + X11) package for Freeciv 2.1.0-beta3 are now available at the Download page. Nathan Brazil ---- Windows packages for 2.1.0-beta3 available :19 Feb 2007 :Windows installer packages for Freeciv 2.1.0-beta3 are now available at the Download page. Christian Prochaska ---- Third beta release of Freeciv 2.1 is born in the Year of the Pig :18 Feb 2007 http://images.wikia.com/freeciv/images/6/64/Luckypig.png :Freeciv 2.1.0-beta3 is now available for download! This is a beta release, so it is expected to contain bugs. Please send bug reports to bugs@freeciv.org. For a list of changes since the last beta, see NEWS-2.1.0-beta3. Incidentally, today is the Lunar New Year and the first day of the Year of the Pig. According to ancient Chinese wisdom, every child born in this particular year is bound to have success in life. All the best of luck to our newborn child! The Freeciv Maintainers ---- Mac OS X package for 2.0.9 available :17 Feb 2007 :Freeciv 2.0.9 for Mac OS X Tiger is now available at the Download page! Nathan Brazil ---- Windows packages for 2.0.9 available :12 Feb 2007 :Cproc has uploaded ready to run Windows packages for 2.0.9. Grab them from the Download page! Daniel Markstedt ---- Freeciv 2.0.9 has been released :11 Feb 2007 :This is a bugfix release that fixes several important (and not-so-important) bugs from 2.0.8. There are also significant improvements to some of the translations. See NEWS-2.0.9 for a detailed list of updates, or visit the Download page to download the source code. The Freeciv Maintainers ---- The Freeciv wiki has moved to Wikia :29 Jan 2007 :We have chosen Wikia to host the Freeciv wiki for us. The move began in early December 06 and was completed recently. The new host will come with a number of advantages, including improved reliability and technical support. It will also improve visibility of the project, as the Freeciv wiki will be listed and categorized together with all other Wikia wikis. There a Freeciv description page at the Wikia Central that links here. A disadvantage is that we no longer can use www.freeciv.org as the main domain for the wiki. Instead, it redirects here to freeciv.wikia.com. Daniel Markstedt ---- Freeciv has a new logo :22 Jan 2007 :A new logo for Freeciv has been chosen by the community in a poll that ended late last week! The winning entry (seen here on the right) is designed by Jimbo and will gradually be used everywhere in our online presence as well as in the game. Hopefully, a bold and unique logo will increase the visibility of this venerable project! Daniel Markstedt Category:Calendar